


The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Owen have to go to meetings away from the island. But there was a mix up with their hotel rooms. They have to share a room. And a bed. Things get…interestings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad And The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt! surprise surprise! I still write them hahaha. Okay so, @amelias-obsessions on tumblr really wanted me to write a prompt off of this [post](http://captainandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139538689128/that-fake-datingforced-bed-sharing-were-both) and then sent me a good [prompt](http://amelias-obsessions.tumblr.com/post/139539235921/your-last-reblog-write-it-lady-write-it-if-you) to go along with it. Bless your cotton socks. The incident never happened in this little story, but it’s canon universe so that’s a big deal for me.

“Excuse me?” Claire uttered. Owen simply cracked a smile and lifted up the suitcase strap to hang around his shoulder. 

“What?” he gave a one word reply and Claire rolled her eyes. 

“You are not coming to this.” Claire told him, her hand clutching harder into her suitcase handle. Claire didn’t want this to happen. But of course this was happening. After an almost catastrophic incident with the Indominus Rex, which they later put down due to safety reasons, Simon Masrani had been fixated on the idea of Claire and Owen as a couple. Claire hated the thought and knew that Masrani had done this on purpose, to almost try to loosen her up. 

“It’s a meeting about our training for the velociraptors, of course I’m going.” he shrugged and continued out of the office. Claire stopped him, her hand lying flat on his chest and he peered down, a small smirk on his lips as her fingers drummed into his shirt impatiently. Claire clicked her fingers to Zara, who immediately sparked up, grabbing her phone. 

“Where is Masrani? Someone get me Simon.” Claire barked out and Zara was going 

“Claire,” Owen chuckled. “You’re going to lose this argument.” he smirked at her. 

“Zara, cancel Owen’s room because he isn’t coming.” Claire eyed Owen, pushing his chest, warning him to try her further. 

“Claire, Masrani already told me I was going. Are you really going to argue with him about this?” Owen asked in a laugh. Claire knew that Masrani would get into a discussion about what is right for the company, how it was best that Owen would go and that his expertise was needed. Claire didn’t need to get into that with Simon. She really didn’t. She gave a heavy sigh as she pinned

“I do not want to hear a peep out of you on the plane and as soon as we get to the hotel, we do  _ not _ know each other.” she had her hands pinned to her hips and Owen smirked. He gave a soft nod and agreed to her plan instantly.

“Got it.” he mentioned and gestured towards the door. “You ready?” he asked and Claire huffed, moving off to door. 

 

*~*~*

 

They were only on a short flight to Costa Rica from the island. Sometimes the helicopters can cause a little bit of a discussion and the boat would take them too long. So Simon organised a private plane to take them to the mainland where all their meetings would be for the coming days. They went straight to their meeting on the mainland, meeting with investors the first day. They had concerns over whether or not it was safe to train the animals the way Owen had been doing. 

Owen, however, had strong opinions against their claims because of the way he was training the animals. He went on for a good twenty minutes, arguing his point and letting the investors know that training these animals for whatever purpose the park wanted, was going to be beneficial for the parks outcome. There was a part of Claire that knew for sure that Owen hated using his raptors as a selling tool because he didn’t like putting them on display, but he managed to get through the meeting. 

Claire had to round up the meeting, overall convincing the investors to continue funding Masrani Global and they wouldn’t be disappointed with their results. In the car, Owen kept saying that he was the real mastermind behind their decision. Claire could tell that this time together would be exhausting and irritating. The ride to the hotel took some time, and on the way there, Claire could Owen humming along to the music he played through his headphones. He had a deep voice that hung low when he hummed. Claire quite liked it. 

She had to admit, she had an undeniable attraction to Owen. She blamed it on his damn jaw. Or his hair. His hair always looked so nice and lush. And god, his damn voice. Yeah, Claire liked Owen physically, but there were times where Claire couldn’t stand Owen. Others, however, he was endearing and sweet, this doe-eyed wonderful man that she found herself falling for at just a small glance. 

Claire brought her attention back to road, noticing that they were getting to their hotel. When they came to a stop, Claire climbed out, grabbed her bags and went to the front desk, Owen in tow. Claire leaned on the front counter, smiling at the woman standing at the reception. Owen stopped beside Claire.

“We’re here for the Masrani reservations.” Claire told them and the woman behind the desk had a deep crease running over her brow. 

“Reservations?” she said, her confusion ringing true and Claire felt a shift. “Ma’am, there is only one room booked.” The woman mentioned and Owen swore at her side. Claire leaned over the counter, trying to just see if there was a mix up. There had to be. 

“No, no, there are supposed to be two Masrani reservations. For two separate rooms.” Claire stammered and the woman continued to shake her head. 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but we only have one reservations as the other was cancelled this morning.” The woman said and Claire bit her lip in worry. This could  _ not _ be happening. 

“Are there any other rooms I could pay for?” Owen stepped forward, leaning down and trying to grab for his wallet but the receptionist simply shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, sir, we’re booked out this week.” she apologised yet again. Claire groaned and Owen stayed at the desk. The receptionist handed Owen the key car and he smiled.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure something out.” he told her and nodded slightly to the girl. “Thank you.” he smiled and she blushed before turning towards another customer. Claire and Owen both walked to the elevator, pressing the button to go up to their floor. They rode up in silence, not looking at each other and not daring to ask any questions. This was awkward enough as it was, Claire didn’t need to mumble along trying to figure out what was going on. 

Owen opened the door to their room first, stepping inside the nice hotel room and placing his things down first. The room was rather open, a single king bed sitting almost against the wall with the shower standing in view from the bathroom door. The room reached further, most likely going towards the rest of the bathroom, a door able to close the room off if need be. The window behind the bed looked out onto some green land than it reached the ocean quickly. It was a breathtaking view, but as the sun was setting, Claire and Owen became ever more apparent of their situation, and suddenly, it all sprung on Claire. 

“I completely forgot to tell Zara to stop what she was doing.” she swore under her breath and rested her hand over her forehead. She groaned loudly as she collapsed back down onto the bed. 

“It’s okay Claire.” Owen reassured, moving around the room like he was on a mission. 

“This was not how I wanted this day to go.” she mumbled before she felt Owen standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to look at him. She glanced up at him. 

“Pass me the duvet.” he asked and she furrowed her brow. 

“Why?” she asked. 

“I’ll make myself a bed on the floor. But I will need the duvet.” he motioned for her to stand up, which she did, but she stood in front of Owen, hands resting on his hips. 

“Owen, we’re both adults, let’s just share the damn bed.” she rolled her eyes and headed off to the bathroom with her bag. She was going to change for bed and she really didn’t need Owen trying to be chivalrous around her. 

Claire changed quickly, wanting more than anything to relax and be comfortable in her pajamas. They were some simple white, almost see through pajamas, a singlet and some matching shorts that did the trick in Costa Rica’s weather. Claire tussled her hair, feeling better and more relaxed, especially after taking off her make up. After a while of trying to figure out how she was going to act naturally around Owen, she exited the bathroom. 

She saw Owen stripping out of his shirt and was about to take his pants down when Claire came into the room. He stilled, resting his thumbs in his belt line as he stared at Claire. “Woah, wait.” he cleared his throat, moving down his pants to just reveal the top of his boxer briefs.

“What?” she asked, his stare becoming almost periment on her body.

“You wear that to bed?” he asked, clearing his throat once more before he looked down at himself and continued to take off his pants. He finally kicked off his trousers, throwing them in his bag and letting his hands rest on his hips. 

“Are you trying to say something about my clothes?” she uttered, shocked by him. 

“I’m not the one wearing half see through pajamas.” he shrugged, raising his brow. Claire scoffed at him.

“Says the man that’s literally half naked.” she gestured towards him, and he merely smirk, his muscles flexing just a little. Claire cleared her throat, moving towards the bed, claiming one side as her own. “You know what, just stay on your side of the bed.” she told him, jumping underneath the covers and curling them around her.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.” Owen said as he crept in beside her. They both struggled with the seat for a while, tearing it from the other, competing for its comforts. Eventually they both gave up, sharing it equally, the kicking and shoving soon stopped and they were cast off into sleep. Claire curled up, nuzzling into the duvet and feeling Owen shift for the last time. He seemed to turn inwards towards the centre of the bed. Claire wasn’t sure. 

 

*~*~*

 

Claire woke with warmth surrounding her. She cuddled into it, breathing the perfect moment in. It wasn’t until she smelt the musk of faint cologne and an earthy mix of dirt and bark that she realised what was going on. She remembered now. Owen. She had Owen sleeping beside her. But the scent was too close to be by her side. Claire opened her eyes just a little wider. 

She peered over her shoulder, the closeness of Owen now becoming clear. Owen’s arms were wrapped around Claire, bringing her close and cradling her into his chest, just resting underneath his chin. His arms were solid, firm as they gripped around her and his face seemed to be peaceful as he rested. There was a part of Claire that wanted desperately to stay there, resting in his arms like he owned her, but she was smarter than that. She knew she couldn’t listen to that side of herself. 

Claire was going to get up out of his grasp when Owen shifted. He kicked a little and Claire stilled. She should have just moved, but she didn’t; she stayed still and let Owen think she was still asleep. He made some noises, licking at his lips and yawning as he stirred into alertness. His arms on her tightened, causing Claire to shift a little in his arms. Owen must have realised what he was doing but his grip on her suddenly loosened. But his hand ran over her waist slowly, feeling at her curves. Then, he stilled, his hand digging into her lightly and a pressure being applied to Claire’s back.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself and Claire bit onto her lip as she felt the hard bulge growing on the small of her back. “Seriously?” he whispered to himself, finally pulling his arms away from Claire. He quickly scurried off to the bathroom, taking his bag with him, shutting and locking the door behind him. Claire took the covers from her body, rising up and licking the edge of her lips. She smiled to herself  before she decided to change.

The shower started to spray loudly and Claire had to restrain a laugh. She put on her clothes, taking her pill as she did every morning, wandering around for a little and then finally settled into one of the chairs, crossing her legs as she put on her make up. It took less time than she thought, hearing the water shut off after some time and noticed that Owen was getting changed in the process of his time in the bathroom. 

Finally leaving, Owen was dressed in some jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt, not exactly something he should wear to a meeting. Claire huffed, puckering her lips with her new lipstick and wandered over to Owen, snatching his bag from him. “Hey,” he murmured as Claire rummaged through it quickly. She picked out a black jacket that would have to do. She threw it at him, helping him put it on.

“How did you sleep?” Claire asked, pulling the collar down on his jacket. Owen tussled this wet hair a few times with his towel, before throwing it on his things. Claire grabbed at her heels at the edge of the bed, keeping Owen exactly where he was.

“Fine.” he remarked, avoiding Claire’s eye. She kicked on the heels, using Owen’s arm as a stabilizer. She finished putting on her shoes, patting Owen’s arm lightly. 

“I know you woke up in quite a good mood.” she raised her brow, flicking her hair over her shoulder and heading towards the door. Owen scoffed and went after her as Claire picked up the room key and her purse.

“I knew you were awake!” he called out and closed the door behind him. 

 

*~*~*

 

The meeting with the marketing team was slow. Owen didn’t have a lot of input, and didn’t know a lot about what the team was talking about. He would often lean over, asking her what everything meant, or crack a joke about that morning’s incident. Even after all of that awkwardness that he must have been feeling, he was able to joke about it all. Maybe it was because of their failure of a first date. But it felt so easy to joke about it all, to just feel fine with disliking and making fun of each other and themselves. 

Claire often had to keep herself from laughing whenever Owen would lean over, his stupid remarks and comments about the people apart of the marketing team were distracting her. Claire had to make up some lie about Owen asking questions to cover up the fact that they were both laughing. Claire eventually nudged Owen into stopping. He sat patiently, giving his input every so often from a customer's point of view. After that, he just sat and fiddled with his phone, texting Barry for updates on the raptors. 

They finished up the meeting and ended up having lunch together. Claire had to explain to Owen exactly what happened in the meeting, which she didn’t mind, it gave her time to think it all over. Owen continually joked about the man in the meeting with the obvious toupee and how he was probably having an affair with the woman beside her. He was being a fool about it all, Claire knew that, but she still laughed and joked about it further with him. 

Owen asked questioned about her nephews as he had briefly met them when they visited the park. It was the same day as the Indominus Rex incident. It was the  _ almost _ life changing spark she needed to connect with her family again. They chatted about how Claire missed them and how the boys were doing in school, as far as she knew anyway. Owen confessed that he missed his mom more than anything and he would give anything to see her again. Claire said she’d arrange a vacation day where he could go and see her. Owen gave a sweet smile, one Claire rarely got to see, and she savoured it.

They ended up going for a walk around their hotel, seeing the shops and looking at everything they didn’t have access to on the island. Claire had fun, which surprised her, considering how horrible their first date really went, but there was something so easy about Owen, that she didn’t need to try, and he didn’t either. Claire couldn’t help but get caught up in it, blush whenever Owen would look at her or buy her a flower or something so trivial, it wouldn’t mean anything. Claire just couldn’t help but feel special whenever he looked at her. 

The night came quickly, their dinner finished rather the same and Owen suggested that they get to sleep, knowing that their meeting with InGen was going to be exhausting. It was going to test them, that was for sure. They eventually made it to their room, Claire feet were tired and she immediately kicked off her shoes the moment she got inside. Owen took off his jacket, eagerly unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his boots. “Can you stay on your side of the bed tonight?” Claire commented as she moved towards the bathroom. Owen cleared his throat and Claire stopped taking off her makeup when she saw him. He seemed uncomfortable, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck, his shirt half hanging open.

“Sorry about all that.” he muttered before looking at her. Claire leaned against the sink as she looked over at him. “I know I’ve been joking about it all day and everything, but I am sorry about that happening.” he took small strides towards her, closing the distance but Claire thought on his words, trying not to let her chest heave how it wanted to. 

“Honestly, it’s fine. It happens, I understand.” Claire sighed, turning back towards the mirror and finished taking her makeup off. She heard Owen walk towards her, which took her a little off guard. She turned, thinking that Owen wanted the bathroom. 

“But I -” he muttered and Claire ran straight into him. His hands found her arms and Claire immediately felt her cheeks break into a hot flash. Claire started staring up at him and there was something in the air that she couldn’t ignore. Owen licked his lips, his desperate hands tightening just lightly on her arms. “Claire,” he breathed and Claire shook her head. 

“Don’t,” she muttered, her hand running up his arm. “Just...just kiss me.” she rose on her toes and Owen gave over to it all in a single moment. Owen’s lips found hers, his arms curling around Claire’s waist, fixing her up on her toes. Claire and Owen started desperately tearing at each other’s clothes. Claire took open the rest of Owen’s shirt, ripping it from shoulders whilst Owen took Claire’s top over her head. 

Owen’s arms tightened around her waist again, picking her off of her feet enough to guide them to the bed. He let Claire rest down first, letting her crawl up the bed easily enough. Owen kicked off his pants, but not before he went for his bag by the foot of the bed. He tossed a condom on the nightstand and went over Claire, kissing her skin like he craved the taste of her. 

His hands wandered behind her waist, unzipping her skirt and taking it down her legs. Claire felt exposed and almost bare besides her underwear and bra, but when Owen’s lips kissed over the top of her breasts, Claire bit her lip. Owen unclasped her bra, tossing it aside, leaving them both in their underwear, fixed tight against one another. He was thick, that much Claire knew, just by the way Owen was pressed up against her stomach. She craved it, wanting desperately to feel him inside of her. 

“Claire, do you want to -” he asked against her skin.

“Don’t stop,” she gave out breathlessly and Owen ignored that protests in his mind. He caught her lips once more, his hand fumbling for the wrapper beside the bed. As he reached, Claire moved the band of her underwear down her legs. Owen’s attention snapped to her and he gave a tight tug on his lip. He groaned, moving his underwear down and tossed them aside, taking the condom over his shaft easily. 

Claire swallowed hard, noticing his length and his girth, utterly shocked that she hadn’t thought of him that way. When he hovered over her, Claire became breathless, unable to fully imagine what this was going to feel like. Owen looked at her as he readied himself. He asked her, pleading with his eyes that it was alright. She gave a soft nod. Owen pushing himself forward, entering her enough to have her reeling. “Oh, god,” Claire cried out, her hand latched into his forearm, clinging to him hopelessly. 

Owen pressed in deep, forcing Claire to clench into the bed tightly. “You’re good, babe, you’re good.” he soothed. Claire threw her back into the bed, biting her lip and feeling her hand shake as Owen began rocking into her slowly. Claire breathed in harsh pants and her hips bucked against his mindlessly. 

A low growl came from Owen’s lips and he started up his pace, brutal and needy. Claire was thankful for that. She craved it so fiercely, she didn’t care where else this night would go. Claire felt Owen over her again, his hands clutching into the sheets desperately as he drove himself forward. He made sure he kept up a good pace, picking the right angle to make them both feel like they were losing control when they still had a handle on it. Just. Claire bucked her hips against Owen’s multiple times, giving over to her wild thoughts. 

Each thrust was pushed deep into Claire, taking her by surprise and had her panting with want and need. She needed him more than anything. She needed him more than air. Claire needed to feel him breathing on her neck, his lips trailing and shivering on her skin. Claire needed to feel Owen was in it as much as she was in that moment. Owen’s hands stopped brutally holding the sheets, one taking to the side of Claire’s face. His eyes peered into her, an intimacy she never thought she’d have with Owen; naked and  _ there _ for each other to see.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he panted before his forehead rested against hers. Claire was gasping wildly, her arms curling around his neck and pulling him to stay where he was. He didn’t tear his eyes from Claire’s for a second, his moans mixing in with hers and suddenly, she felt her climax rising quickly. Her moans becoming higher in pitch and Owen was quickening his pace, making his own orgasm come faster. Claire leaned in, taking his lips desperately before she gasped loudly and threw her head back. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Claire cried out, her orgasm rocking through her in heated aftershocks. When Owen’s spasms came, Claire’s walls were clenching around him. He stilled over her, his hands clenched into the sheets again and his face resting in the crook of her neck. Owen was shivering above her and Claire’s hand delicately graced his jaw, running her fingers over it as Owen let his lips take hers. 

 

*~*~*

 

Sleeping was like something out of a movie, it was like floating on a cloud and the comfort never stopped. Waking felt the same. Claire felt so at peace with everything around her, knowing full well what she and Owen had done the night before. She was lying on her stomach, her eyes blinking open to find Owen by her side, sleepily watching her as his eyes slowly open and shut.

“Morning.” she hummed, soon feeling Owen’s hand skim over her back blissfully. He gave a soft hum as he edged closer to her.

“God, you’re beautiful.” he smiled. It was a smile that Claire couldn’t help but savour. It made his cheeks plump and his face look like he was truly happy. Claire bit her lip before she yawned. 

“What time is it?” she asked sheepishly, rolling her shoulders slightly to wake herself up. Owen rolled to his side, picking up his watch and groaning as he turned back over to Claire. He smiled brightly as he saw her again

“It’s about 7am.” Owen spoke through a rasped voice. His voice was husky and undeniably intoxicating. 

“Our meeting isn’t for another three hours.” Claire huffed, moving her face into her pillow for comfort, and smiling as she saw Owen smirk. She knew that smirk on any man. Owen lazily moved around Claire, kissing along her shoulder blade.

“We have some time to kill.” he murmured in between kisses and Claire chuckled lightly.

“Yes, we do.” she bit her lip, giving him a quick peck before Owen moved. He jumped up from the bed, going into his bag and moving back. He placed the condom on quickly, taking little time to prepare himself at her entrance and pushing forward. Claire felt his shaft hardening just a little more inside of her, no wonder he was eager to please that morning. Claire hummed as she pushed against Owen. 

One of Owen’s hands went to the headboard of the bed, fixing a tight grip into it as the other pinned itself into Claire’s hip. Owen’s weight was leaning heavily on Claire, not entirely but should definitely feel the coarse hair on his chest rubbing against her back. Claire took a hard grip into her pillow, Owen’s thrusts happening slowly and a pressure was building up in the pit of Claire’s stomach. 

Every thrust back and forth from either of them was lazy and tired, but the pleasure that was built up was fueling them. Owen’s lips went to the back of her neck, touching the base ever so delicately that Claire shivered. Owen’s hand that was stuck to her hip moved underneath her, his rough calloused fingers playing delicately with her clit. Claire gave a needy moan as she moved her hips into his hand.

Claire started panting, her building orgasm becoming ever more impossible to avoid. She moaned deeply into her pillow, Owen’s lips staying on her neck. Owen’s pace with the combination of his fingers on her clit were far too overwhelming to ignore and Claire came in a shocked gasp, her body shaking eagerly in the aftermath. Owen smiled against her skin. Claire hummed, moaning just a little into her pillow. She gripped on tightly to the bed frame, Owen’s hand covering hers as he was pushing himself forward against her. 

His fingers intertwined with hers, his pace becoming faster, treating Claire to all the delights she should. Owen played with her swollen clit, the tender nub driving her nuts as she bit into her pillow. “Oh, god, yes.” she mumbled and Owen chuckled lightly. He gave chesty grunts and tried to keep up a good pace for his morning laziness. Claire’s orgasm was building up once more, a combination of her previous climax and the one that Owen was trying to get her to feel. She was biting hard into her arm as it finally broke. Owen stilled over her

Owen came in a low growl and Claire sighed, utter bliss overtaking her body. Owen was panting quickly, rolling off to his side of the bed once more. Claire only vaguely saw Owen take off the condom, tossing it in the trash by his bed. 

“Good morning.” he hummed and Claire laughed, rolling onto her back and staring up the ceiling. She glanced over to Owen, giving a small smile.

“You could say that.” she giggled, biting her lip and Owen moved over once more, taking her lips with his own. Claire’s chest felt so light, she never wanted to leave that bed. 

 

*~*~*

 

The meeting with InGen was utterly annoying. They had questions that Claire and Owen couldn’t answer, as well as accusing them both of trying to sabotage the Indominus Rex project. Claire and Owen acted as a good team, backing up the other and making sure they weren’t talked over by the other board members. 

When the meeting was finally ending, Claire and Owen finally had a chance to say what they wanted to and that they think the merging of two highly dangerous animals was a horrible idea. InGen said they would consider changing their stance on it and ended the meeting before either of them got a chance to say anything. They were left in the room for a little while before Claire and Owen both got up and left, unsure of what else they were supposed to do. 

Getting into the car, Claire made sure that her dress covered up her thigh. Owen sat beside her, his fingers drumming against his knee. Claire noticed that he would glance at her, eyeing her up and then staring out the window as if he was risking things if he stared too long. Claire didn’t know what she was doing to him, but whatever it was, his hand seemed to be bound awfully tight. 

They got back to the hotel around lunch, Claire exhausted and hungry. She was mentally planning what she wanted to order on room service. When Claire closed the door behind her, rubbing at the back of her neck, she gave a heavy groan. 

“That meeting was exhausting.” she sighed and before she even knew what was happening, Owen had pulled on her arm, taking her away from the door.

“Come here,” he muttered with a smirk on his lips. He picked her up, tucking his arms underneath her legs and pressing his body against hers as she was placed against the wall. 

“Woah there, animal.” Claire giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Owen’s mouth, however, was more eager than Claire thought. He let his teeth gently bite into her breast, his tongue coating over her skin like he had waited centuries to do it all again. 

“You have been tempting me all day.” he mumbled, moaning into her flesh and Claire rolled her hips against his, forcing a moan to come from him again.

“Really?” she teased and Owen bit into her skin again. Claire gasped, her hand resting behind his head

“God, yes.” he said excitedly and Claire giggled. It didn’t seem to take Owen much time to get hard, or maybe he already was, because he kept Claire in the skater dress she had on. He was eager and excited, and so was Claire, feeling like she needed Owen then and there for no other reason than feeling him inside her. 

Owen pushed Claire’s underwear to the side and slide into her slickness easily. She had been ready for him most of the day, she was just better at hiding it than Owen was. Owen put one hand on the wall as he groaned, leaning all of Claire’s weight onto it, only her legs pinning him to her. She let her hands glide underneath his shirt, gripping into his shoulder for more stability. 

Owen made his thrusts powerful, driving forward into Claire like he hadn’t before. He gave heavy grunts and made sure Claire could feel him every time. Claire rocked her hips against his, but it wasn’t like what he was giving. It was as if Owen was giving every last piece of himself over to Claire. Her eyes rolled back, a pleasure washing over her body that had her mouth gaping open. She breathed in harshly catching Owen’s lips with her own. 

Her climax was being reached with his hard and intentional thrusts. He kept going above and beyond what Claire expected. Claire’s nails burrowed into his skin harder, begging for her release and to feel Owen come along side her. She arched her body into his, Owen’s body pressing into her harder that she was stuck against the wall and completely against Owen. 

The friction that had formed from her underwear and the way Owen’s cock was driving into her, Claire could feel her orgasm about to break. She was so damn close, she could taste it. Her toes curled hard in her shoes and the small whimpers she was making was showing how desperate and close she was. All she needed was to come. Owen’s pace quickened suddenly and then, her orgasm broke over her. Claire’s skin was on edge, her body falling onto Owen’s in need of wanting him more. 

When Owen came, Claire could him him coating her, her instinctual reaction was to tear down his back with her nails as her head fell back onto the wall. When Owen finished riding out their orgasms, he let her legs fall from his arms easily. Claire stepped down, fixing up her dress and underwear as Owen timidly kissed her neck, then finally her lips. 

“Lunch?” Owen asked, letting Claire settle back onto her the balls of her feet, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“God yes.” she smiled and took off her heels finally, heading to the bathroom quickly. 

They rested for most of the day, chatting amongst themselves, turning on the TV to see if anything was on. If there wasn’t, they made their own entertainment. Claire and Owen eventually contacted the park, asking about things they missed and found out that Masrani was supposed to go to all the meetings, but instead sent Claire and Owen. 

When they eventually had dinner and settled into bed, Owen curled his arms around her, embracing her tightly like he couldn’t bare to let her go. Then, a sigh escaped him, chilling her neck and Claire felt an impending doom settling on her chest. 

“I think,” he huffed. “I think we should forget what happened in this hotel room. I mean, we have to work together and I mean, you don’t really like me so it’s just better that we forget it.” he told her. Claire bit onto her lip and curled up a little more, hiding her face away from any eyes to see her. 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” she muttered, feeling the spike of tears at the brink of her eyes. 

 

*~*~*

 

Getting back to the island late the next day seemed like a good idea at the time. Owen and Claire packed up quickly in the morning, went shopping for most of the day and waited for the plane to take them to the island. Eventually they landed, both tired and exhausted from their time away. 

Zara met them at the landing strip and handed Claire folders of things she would need to read over and catch up on, including the new numbers she needed for a meeting the next day. Claire sighed, rubbing her eyes and told Zara to go to her apartment. All the employees had their own little apartments on the island, just behind the visitors portion of the park. Claire lived alone, thankfully, as most other employees had to room with someone. 

Claire grabbed her luggage and shopping bags, struggling for a moment with her folders and her bags. Owen caught onto some of her things and asked if she needed a hand. Claire wanted to decline but she had serious doubts that she would make it back to her room with everything still intact. 

Owen helped her to her room, putting things inside and waiting to say goodnight to Claire, resting by the doorframe. “So, I guess this is goodnight.” Owen smiled weakly. She missed his other smile. The one that made her feel like she was on top of the world. Like she was special. Owen was about to leave when Claire caught onto his arm. 

“I don’t want to forget,” she rushed her words, Owen turning back to her as he registered what she said. “Don’t...don’t let this be over.” she mumbled and bit her lip, hoping just for a second that he didn’t want it to be over either. His eyes searched her face, concern gracing his brow before he broke into a wide grin.  _ That smile _ .

“Thank god. I really like you Claire, I just thought you wanted it this way.” he mumbled quickly, stepping back up and catching Claire’s lips with his. He pulled her closer, his hands desperate against her skin and clothes. Claire felt like she had won a lottery.

“No.” she muttered, her forehead resting against Owen’s. “If anything, the last three days told me to be with you more.” 

“Claire Dearing, are you saying you want me for sex?” he laughed and Claire punched his chest lightly. 

“You know it’s more than that.” she murmured, almost hoping Owen didn’t hear. He tilted her chin up, smiling so beautiful, it made Claire’s heart ache. 

“I know.” he whispered, kissing her once more before shutting the door to her apartment behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Many things I wanted to say about this. IT TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE FUCK THIS OMG.  
> The next thing I wanted to say was, there are images I used to base things off, so bare with me here  
> [Claire's PJs ](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/6/0/9/5/5935906/white/image1xxl.jpg)  
> [Hotel Room](https://d3e7bfg0h5jt4g.cloudfront.net/images/hotel_listing_desktop/923446-kura-hotel-osa-bahia-ballena-costa-rica.jpg)  
> [What Owen looked like the first day](http://captainandbucky.tumblr.com/image/139588985573) . Cause reasons.  
> [Claire's Skate Dress](http://images.esellerpro.com/2604/I/194/285/azz62208_plum_xl.jpg)


End file.
